Brother Let Me Be Your Shelter
by Maddie Loves Books
Summary: Brothers are the best right? Well... most of the time. Brothers like these though, it gets a little crazy. Come inside the world of the Curtis Brothers and the gang and stay a while. We've got cookies:-)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Here I am with my new story about the Curtis Brothers! And of course the rest of the gang. First, Thank you to everyone who sent in requests for this story! I've written them down so I won't forget them. I never expected to get so many requests at one, not that I'm complaining though! Sadly, due to this, REQUESTS CLOSED! I'm sorry if you had more ideas you wanted to send, but I really need to tackle these suggestions before I even consider more. So when I get mostly through with these, I'll reopen them. If you have an idea you really want to send me and you'll forget it by the time I reopen, you can send them in. Yet I won't write it until I finish these. Anyway. I'll shut up now and let you read. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned The Outsiders, I wouldn't let Dally and Johnny die!**

 **Dedication: I dedicate this one-shot to Pony'sgirlfriend! Thanks for the idea!**

1961-3rd person P.O.V.

A ten year old Ponyboy and a twelve year old Johnny sat in Ponyboy's room, studying and doing homework.

Ponyboy was calmly solving equations for his math homework, while Johnny was confusly staring at his history homework, that was actually a study sheet for their test.

He just couldn't seem to answer these questions. He didn't know who wrote The Declaration of Independence. Or who were the first Americans to go west.

He just stared at the blank piece of paper. Thinking if he stared at it long enough, the answer will come to him.

It didn't though, and he threw his pencil down in frustration.

Ponyboy, hearing the noice, looked at Johnny in confusion.'' What's wrong Johnnycakes?''

Johnny raised his voice,'' I can't do this anymore Pony! The teachers think I'm dumb and maybe they're right! I can't even answer these simple questions! Why am I such a dissapointment!'' the twelve year old screamed.

Pony went over to him, forgeting about his own homework.'' Don't say that Johnny! The teachers don't know what they're talking about!''

'' Come on Pony! Even you think I'm dumb! You'll be skipping a grade next year! While I probably will be held back!''

Pony looked at him in shock,'' You will not be held back if I can help it! I'll help you if you need it.''

He swung a chair around, and took his homework.'' Let' see... here's one. Who was the president during the Civil War?

Johnny stared at him for a while, thinking.

''Come on Johnny, you know, he has the hat and the beard.''

'' Abraham Lincoln?'' he answered, doubtfully.

Pony smiled,'' Yes! See you're not dumb, you just can be a little slow. We can work on that.''

Johnny didn't take it though,and still screamed,'' You don't get it! It took me a moment to come up with an answer for the easiest question. Face it, I am dumb. Maybe I shouldn't even go to school anymore Pony.''

Ponyboy wrapped an arm around the exasperated boy's shoulders.'' Again, you are not dumb. You just do not get it sometimes. There are far worse people out there. Johnny, you know if you need help, that I'll help you! You don't have to be this way! You're one of the smartest people I know. You just don't realize it. Forget about what the teachers say, they don't know you like I do.'' He took his homework once again,'' Now let's get back to this, huh?''

Johnny nodded,'' And Pony? Thanks.''

Ponyboy smiled at him,'' Of course.''

So the two boys spent the remainder of the night helping Johnny with his studying. Come to find out, the next day, Johnny aced his history test! Ponyboy helped Johnny prove he wasn't dumb, and for that he will be ever grateful.

 **And finished! I hope you liked it! The next suggestion I'll do is sodapoplover88's. That should be up by tomorrow. Just a reminder, that everyone's suggestions will be scattered. For example, I'm not writing everyone's in order. If you sent in multiple ideas, they will not be back to back. I will write them, they just all won't be together.I'm jumping around on ideas, so it may be a while til I get to yours! So please be patient with me on that! It may be a day, or it may be a week, Depends. Thanks again to everyone who sent in ideas! I highly appreciate it! Thanks for reading:-)**


	2. Sleepless Nights

**Hey everyone! I'm back! I want to say a quick thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story so far.**

 **Dedication: I dedicate this one to sodapoplover88. Thanks for the idea!**

Soda's P.O.V.

Another sleepless night just staring at the ceiling. This was the third night in a row where I had trouble with sleep. Ever since Ponyboy's nightmares started getting out of control, sleep was always hard to find. Though, the past few days, I haven't been able to find it at all.

I don't know what changed it. Maybe I'm too scared to fall asleep. That somehow, Pony's nightmares jumped to my head and now dwell inside waiting for me to succumb to the darkness.

I've thought about sleeping pills. Yet right when I get the thought, I quickly disperse it. People get addicted and they die off of sleeping pills. I could never afford to do that. I couldn't become a whole different person due to the addiction. As the sleepless nights go by, sleeping pills seem to be the better solution to the problem though.

Looking over to the clock on my nightstand, I notice it reads 3:00.

I have to get up in three hours to go to work. If I don't fall asleep now, I'll have to suffer the consequences at my job.

I turn over on my side, my back to Ponyboy. When I finally feel myself slipping, I felt a hand hit my back. Looking behind me, I saw my little brother thrashing and letting out little 'nos'.

I sighed and gentle shook his shoulder, waking him up.

''Hey Ponyboy, you have to get up.''

His eyelids snapped open, and he looked around frantically. Only seeing me, he calmed down long enough for me to put my arms around him.

''Shoo baby it's ok. What was it?'' I asked in a whisper.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned into me,'' A-another nightmare. The one I always have.''

He was sweating profusely, and shaking like a leaf, but other than that he seemed okay.

'' Do you want to talk about it?''

He shook his head, looking at the clock,'' No, no it's too early. Let's get back to sleep while we can.''

We layed back down, and I wrapped my arm securly around him.

'' Sorry for waking you Soda.''

I sighed,'' You didn't wake me, I was already awake.''

He turned back to me, giving me a confused look.

''Don't worry about it, get back to sleep.'' I reassured him.

He gave me a tired look, and complied. Falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

I lyed on the bed, preparing myself for the long hours of the sleep-deprived torture.

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP_!

I tiredly turned over and turned off the alarm clock.

Another night staring at the ceiling complete.

I slowly got up and shook Pony, indicating for him to wake up. When he aknowledged he did, I grabbed my work clothes and a towel, and shuffled into the bathroom.

I turned the shower nob to the most bearable of coldness I could get it, and hopped it. The cold water hit my back, not helping with my tiredness at all. I finished showering and put my clothes on.

I exited the bathroom and headed towards the kitchen.

''Good morning buddie.'' Darry called out from cooking breakfast.

'' Mornin'.''

Everyone seemed to be here already. Darry and Ponyboy were making breakfast while Steve and Two-bit was in the living room, watching Mickey Mouse.

'' Hey Soda, you look tired, are you okay?'' Darry asked, looking at me in concern.

'' Oh yeah, just peachy. Don't worry about it.'' I reassured him, flashing him a smile.

He smiled back,'' Well ok then. Guys, eat up!''

All at once, everyone dug in. The whole gang was engrossed in a conversation that my tired brain couldn't keep up with. So I sorta just nodded my head and smiled.

''Alright, we're leaving. Come on Soda!'' Steve proclaimed.

I nodded my head and went to grab my shoes. Steve and I said our goodbyes and drove away in his car.

The whole day was a mess. I kept messing up on car orders and confusing car parts with eachother. I could barely manage at the regester.

'' Sodapop, are you ok, you're not yourself today.'' my boss stated.

''I'm fine boss, nothing to worry about. I'll get my act together in a minute.''

He nodded,'' Ok, why don't you go ahead and take your break though,''

''Thank you.'' I headed out to the garage where Steve was,and sat down in a lawn chair.

''Hey buddie, are you ok today?'' Steve asked in concern.

''Really I'm fine.'' I was starting to get annoyed with people asking about my well being all the time.

''Ok'' he said.

I sat there for a few minutes, trying to rest. Though it was impossible. Then, I saw it. No not it, them.

Johnny and Dally.

They were right across the street, leaning against a pole. I got up and headed to the opening of the garage, trying to make sense of this. They were dead! They couldn't be here!

At that moment, they spotted me and waved good naturally. I started to scream.

'' Steve? Steve!'' He came running over to me,'' What is it?''

I pointed across the street,'' Look it's Johnny and Dally.''

He looked at me in confusion,'' Ummm Soda, they're dead. Why would they be here?''

I started to freak out,'' What's going on! I'm halluciating! They can't be real!''

''Come on buddie, let's sit you down,'' he started to talk to me like he would a wounded animal. I ripped out of his grasp.

''No! I'm not crazy!'' I started to hyperventilate, dropping to my knees.

'' I'll call Darry!'' he ran over to the phone and started to dial frantically.

Every thing seemed to blur at that point. I don't remember Darry rushing in, or being lifted to the car. Not even when we got to the house and he told me to undress and go to bed.

I was too exhausted and he knew it, so he took my shoes off, and tucked me in.

''Try to get some sleep little buddie. I used to struggle with Insomnia too.''

Before he was able to close the door, I said,'' Darry, will you lay with me?''

I don't care if I sounded childish, I needed comfort. He smiled and nodded.

''Sure little buddie.''

He came over to Pony's side of the bed and took his shoes off, laying down.

''Try to sleep now, you need it.''

I turned towards him and layed my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and we stayed like that till the blissful relief of sleep took over my body, and I succumbed to the darkness.

 **And finished. I hope you didn't mind I combined your two requests, but I thought that they would go nicely together. I really enjoyed writing this one! I'll be writing one of FrankElza's for the next chapter, so be expecting that soon! So you guys know what to do! Review! Thanks for reading:-)**


	3. They're Just Boys

**Hey everyone! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story so far! Enjoy!**

 **Dedication: I dedicate this story to FrankElza. Thanks for the idea!**

 **Note: Ponyboy will be six and Johnny will be eight. Every one else will be the same age as they are in the book.**

3rd Person P.O.V.

A six year old Ponyboy and an eight year old Johnny were wrestling and rolling around on the living room carpet, agravating Two-bit. Who was trying to watch Micky Mouse on the TV.

''Will you two cut it out!'' Two-bit sounded annoyed.

With them being boys, they completly ignored him and continued to play.

He sighed, then said,'' Darry will you please make them stop!''

''Alright you two, cut it out.'' Darry stated with a tone of authority.

The two boys quickly stopped,for they didn't want to make Darry mad. Ponyboy remembered the last time he disobeyed him and his hand subconsciously went to rub his behind.

''Alright everyone, we got to go to work.'' he noticed his kid brother looking at him, thus reminding him,'' Both Soda and I have to work at the same time, so we need someone to look after Ponyboy and Johnnycakes.''

Steve had to work with Soda so that ruled him out. The only options were Two-bit and Dally.

''Two-bit?'' Darry asked hopefully.

''Sorry no can do. I have to go help my mom with something so I really have to be going anyway.''

With that he got up and left through the door.

Darry sighed. The only option left was Dally and no way he was watching over his brother.

''I'll do it.'' Dally spoke up,leaning on the kitchen doorway.

'' I don't know Dally. Are you sure?'' Soda asked for the two brothers.

''Pah! Sure! I've taken care of Johnny plenty of times! I'm sure I can handle the two of them!''

Darry and Sodapop gave eachother the ''look''. Hesitantly, Darry answered,'' Okay Dally if you're sure you can handle it.''

Dally nodded then smirked. How hard could it possibly be? They are just kids.

''Alright then, come on Soda and Steve, we gotta get going.'' Sodapop and Steve started to get their work shoes on and prepare to leave.

Darry grabbed his things and as they were about to leave said,'' Okay Dally you should know what to do. We get off at 6:00 so we should be back a half hour after that. You know Soda and I's work numbers if something happens. Please keep an eye on them! If they get hurt and it couldv'e been prevented, your butt is mine.'' He emphasized his point while jabbing a finger at him.

''Jeez Darry, you should have some faith.'' Dally stated.

Darry rolled his eyes and called out,'' Okay we're leaving!''

The younger boys ran up to him and gave him a big hug. Then Soda, leaving Steve out in the cold.

''Well good-bye to you too,'' Steve mumbled.

Soda laughed then headed out the door, Darry being the last one out.

''Well that was easy, ok boys run on and play.'' Ponyboy and Johnny ran to Pony's room.

Dally looked at the clock, 12:35. It was only a few hours. This was going to be a piece of cake. Little did he know that the two boys were in Pony's room, plotting Dally's destruction now.

111111111

The older boy was sitting on the Curtis' couch. Shoes off, feet up, with a beer in his hand. He didn't know what Darry was so up tight about, this was easy. He soon found himself drifting off and then completly fell aspleep.

Ponyboy noticed this and told Johnny to follow him to the kitchen.

'' What are we doing?'' little Johnny asked.

Pony went to the fridge and grabbed the whip cream bottle and pulled a feather from his pocket. ''Ohhhhh,'' Johnny realized.

The two boys crept back to the living room was and approached Dally. He was snoozing on the couch and didn't notice when the two boys quietly removed the beer from his hand, and sprayed whipped cream on it. Johnny started to giggle but was quickly shushed by Pony.

Pony climbed up right beside the teen, and tickled his nose with the feather.

Dally crinkled his nose, but didn't make a move. He again put the feather up on his nose, and successfully, Dally lifted his hand, and smeared the whipped cream all over his face.

''GAAAHHH!'' He screamed. Ponyboy and Johnny burst out laughing, not realizing that Dally was practicly fuming.

'' I'm gonna get you two!'' he yelled. This caused the two boys to run to their room and shut the door.

Dally sighed, and got up to go to the restroom to clean his face up. He entered the room in front of the boy's and shut the door.

Hearing the door shut, Johnny cracked their door opened and peered outside.

''He went in the bathroom.'' he told the youngest boy.

He nodded his head. Young Pony turned his head and his eyes layed upon bright, colorful bricks underneath his bed.'' I got an idea,'' he stated.

1111111

Dally cleaned up all the mess and made sure he didn't miss a single drop. '' I don't know what I'm going to do with those two,'' he said sighing.

He threw the towel in the hamper and opened the bathroom door. While taking a step out, his foot landed on something hard and pointy.'' Ouch!'' he screamed.

He held his foot up to innvestigate a found a bright red lego embedded into his foot. He pulled it out and noticed all the bright colors laying in the hallway.

''Ponyboy! Johnny! You get your butts out here!'' he demanded.

Pony and Johnny came out of the room sheepishly, with their heads down.

''What do you two have to say about this?''

''Sorry.'' they mumbled in unison.

''Clean it up.'' he simply stated, leaving the two boys to do so.

They picked up the legos, and turned their headsto see Dally in the kitchen, getting another beer. This, giving Pony an idea.

1111111

Dally was sitting where he was before everything happened. He noticed Johnny and Pony slip into the kitchen.

''You better not be up to something!''

''No!,'' Pony shouted,'' getting something to drink!''

Dally sighed and turned back to the TV.

The two boys again, went to the fridge. Though this time, grabbed the mustard.

''Okay Johnny, you distract him while I pour this in his drink.'' Johnny nodded and headed towards the older boy.

''Hey Dally!'' Johnny came up and sat right beside Dally, making the teen trun his head. ''Johnny." Dally aknowledged.

He turned his head back to the TV set, but Johnny wouldn't let him do it.

'' So Dally...,'' the boy continued to distract the teen by forcing him to look at the younger boy.

While doing this, Pony went up to the table and squirted some mustard in his beer. He took a spoon and tried mixing it in as best he could. Some still didn't disolve so all he could to was pray Dally didn't look down when he took a sip. Pony crept back to the kitchen, safe. At this point, Johnny noticed his absence and finished it off with Dally. He, too, went to the kitchen.

Dally just shrugged, and turned his attention back to the TV, grabbing his beer in the process.

He took a long sip of his beer, and spit it out, noticing a sour taste. He look in the beer with disgust, and noticed a foreign substance mixed in there with it.

He heard fits of laughter and turned toward the younger boys on the ground, laughing.

The teen shot up off the couch like a rocket, and grabbed the boys by their shirts.

''If you think that's so funny, you'll be laughing your butts off after this then!''

He threw them on the couch, and swatted their backends until they started to cry. He stopped and took in the mess around him. They were both sobbing, holding their behinds. Dally started to calm down, and feel sorry for them.

'' Hey guys, I'm sorry. You know you shouldn't be doing stuff like this. People don't like it. Especially me.''

The boys started to calm down as well. Dally never showed affection like this, to anyone before. It was new.

''Come here guys.'' Dally held out his arms and the two boys gladly accepted. They sat on the couch together and Dally held the boys in his arms until thet fell asleep.

1111111

Darry arrived home, anxious to see what mess he'll have to clean up. When he opened the door though, he was met with a pleasant surprise. The two boys were bundled up in Dally's arms, and they were fast asleep. At this Darry smiled. Looked like he left them in good hands.

 **Finished! I hope you liked it! I really liked writing it! You guys know what to do review! Thanks for reading:-)**


	4. Bottoms Up

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated these past few days. I had some health issues...but I'm back now! So this chapter is going to be kinda short because I'm still kinda out of it, but I wanted to go ahead and update. Enjoy!**

 **Dedication: I want to dedicate this one to Chicago Fire Buddies. Thanks for the idea!**

Ponyboy's P.O.V.

Us seven greasers lounged around in the living-room, doing, well, teenage boy stuff.

Johnny and I were sitting quietly on the couch, me reading, and Johnny trying to watch TV. Steve, Sodapop, and Two-bit were sitting at the table playing poker. Sodapop unsuccessfully trying to cheat. While Steve called him out on it and Two-bit laughing and cracking jokes. Dally was leaning against the wall, seeming like he was fading into the shadows. Last but not least, Darry was sitting in the recliner, reading the paper.

I got bored after a while and decided to head over to the table and watch the three stooges play their game.

After half an hour of watching the three blame each other and call each other out, my eyes began to wander and landed upon Two-bit's beer. I've always wanted to know what it taste like but if I ever tried it, Darry would skin me. So I just gulped and looked the other way.

I didn't look away quick enough because Two-bit caught me staring and cracked a smile.

''Say Pony, I think you're old enough now to have your first drink.''

I took a deep breath,'' You know what'll happen if my brothers catch me drinking this stuff, Two-bit.''

I gestured the the both of them, completly oblivious to this conversation.

He only shook his head,'' No, that's horse radish! It's just one little sip Pony!''

The two boys at the table overheard our conversation and pitched in. ''What's this I hear about Ponyboy drinking?'' Soda asked, coming to my rescue.

''He's old enough to at least taste what he's been missing.'' Two-bit intercepted.

''No brother of mine will be drinking that stuff Two-bit Mathews!'' Darry yelled from the recliner.

''Come on Dar-bear, pwease!'' Two-bit yelled back with his lip pouted and his tone squeaky.

Darry scowled back at him, making Two-bit innocently smile at him.

I sat here the whole time, contemplating my options. I could not drink the beer and not make Darry angry, or I could avoid reason altogether and drink a sip to shut Two-bit up. I went with the latter and picked the beer up.

''PONYBOY MICHAEL CURTIS!'' Darry yelled, getting off of his recliner.

It was too late, for I tipped the bottle back, and took a sip.

The bitter liquid hit my tongue and I instantly spit it out. This stuff was disgusting!

I set the bottle down and frantically wiped my tongue with my sleeve. Trying to get rid of the fowl taste.

Two-bit was in hysterics while everyone else was in shock. While I, of course, was coughing and scrubbing my tongue.

Ater a while of no change, everyone seemed to relax and even joined Two-bit in laughing. Even up-tight Darry was chuckling.

When I finally got rid of most of the taste, I stopped and noticed everyone on the ground, holding their stomachs.

''Alright guys, I get it ha ha. You can stop now.'' I was getting irritated.

''Y-you spit it out, a-and, your face was i-incredible!'' Two-bit was in tears by then.

It took a few more minutes before everyone calmed down. The gang got up and wiped the tears of their faces.

''So Pony, what did we learn?'' Darry asked.

'' Not to listen to Two-bit.'' I answered in an annoying tone.

''That and no more alcohol for you!'' Soda interjected.

I smiled and nodded my head.

The rest of the night was filled with laughter and games. From time to time, someone would crack a joke about my incident, but every one took it lightly and Darry didn't even yell at me for it.

I learned two things today: Never go near beer, and never listen to Two-bit.

 **And finished! I really hope you liked it! Again, I'm sorry it's not the best I've written, but I really wanted to get this one written before I get too busy. I will not be able to update much this week. I have a lot of family things going on this week and that prohibits me from writing. I may be able to update Wednesday, but other then that, I won't be able to write until Sunday. Thank you all for being patient with me and I really appreciate the reviews! I would love more reviews;-) You saw what I did there! Anyway, thanks for reading:-)**


	5. BOO!

**And I'm back! I could actually get away for a few hours to update! Thanks for being patient with me!**

 **Dedication: This one goes out to hey-o. Thanks for the idea!**

Third person P.O.V.

''Should we really do this guys?'' a quiet voice questioned, sitting in the back of the car.

''Oh yeah Johnnycakes, it'll be awesome!'' a certain rusty-haired greaser exclaimed.

It was halloween and the boys were off to a haunted house. Two-bit walked into the Curtis house earlier that morning, saying that they should go to a haunted house. At first everyone was hesitant, then reluctantly agreed to do so. Darry had to be more convinced. That night, everyone piled into Darry's and Steve's cars, and off they went.

''Ooooh I can't wait!'' Two-bit exclaimed, rubbing his hands together.

''At least let us get there first.'' Steve mumbled from the driver's seat.

A few minutes later, they turned into the place's parking lot. They parked right before Two-bit shot out of the car like a rocket.

''Calm down Two-bit!'' Darry shouted. This caused him to slow down.

The rest of the gang approached the house. It was presented as a run down, old, two-story, victorian-style, house. Ivy was grown over it and wooden planks were all over the place. There was a sign that said 'BEWARE' on the front of it.

People were flooding in and out of it. The ones coming out were shaking really bad and holding on to eachother.

The youngest member gulped,'' Uhhh, are you sure we should do this?''

Two-bit gave him a goofy smile and headed towards the front door. They got to it and hesitated. It said ' DO NOT ENTER!' of course they entered.

The first impression was fog everywhere, with fake ghosts and goblins sticking to the walls. To top it off there were fake bats hanging from the ceiling.

''Wow, impressive.'' Dally stated, sarcasticly.

A deep, grumbling voice sounded through the room. ''Enter,'' It said.

They did and started following the signs that gave them directions.

The first room they came upon was the living room. The furniture was torn and the wood was rotten. The fog lingered everywhere.

''Well, now what?'' Sodapop asked.

He was soon interupted when a ghost jumped from behind the couch with a loud 'BOO!'

This caused Ponyboy and Johnny to jump and scream, but the others were not impressed.

The two younger boys were visibly shaking already. They continued on and entered the kitchen. They noticed a pot with boiling water in it and severed hands on the handles.

''Nice.'' Darry stated.

Then they heard a low groan, they rounded the corner and saw a man with no hands.

''My hands...'' he moaned. There was a sound of movement, and coming through the kitchen doorway was a masked figure with a butcher knife. He was coming straight towards the gang.

The younger boys screamed and ran out of there, while the others walked fast. Some of them trying to hide their fear.

They entered a bedroom with a person tied to a bedpost, burned.

''Okay...'' Dally dragged out. Before they could move, fire shot out through the bed post, with a low moan.'' Get out, unless you want to be fried next.''

This caused the boys to yelp and push eachother down to avoid being fried.

''Okay that one was good,'' Steve said.

The boys were mostly shaking by then, even Darry, when they entered the last room for the night. The haunted hallway.

It was so foggy and dark you couldn't see half way through it. Spider webs were everywhere and ghosts and zombies were strung through out the hallway.

''Let's get this over with.'' Darry mumbled.

They started to walk when Ponyboy grabbed Sodapop's hand. Staying close next to him.

He smiled, ''There's nothing to be afraid of,'' he explained.

Right before a figure jumped out, and grabbed his shoulder.

Soda screamed, and shoved Ponyboy in front of him.

''Soda!'' Pony screamed.

Soda recovered long enough to see the figure was gone, and let go of Pony.'' Sorry.'' He apologized.

Two-bit was laughing so hard,but was soon quieted when an object was thrown at him. He crossed his arm over his face as it passed beside him, missing him. He realized what happened and put his arms down.

''Let's just get through this.'' He explained, voice shaking.

The guys nodded and sped up.

One time an arm reached out and grabbed Dally's foot when he was walking. He gave out a high-pitched scream and kicked it. It let go.

''Let's run!'' Dally shouted.

The gang broke out in a run while objects continued to be thrown and hands reached out, sometimes grabbing a boy. There was even a zombie following them the whole time.

The guys finally reached the exit and shoved their way past eachother. They collapsed on the ground and panted. Even tough Darry was shaking really bad.

''Okay, let's never go through that again!'' Darry stated.

The whole gang was in agreement as they picked themselves off the ground, and headed home.

 **I really hope you liked it! I'm sorry if it seems rushed or if it's lame, but I've never been to one before so I really hope this is accurate. I may not be able to update until Sunday. I really appreciate you guys being so patient with me! This week is really busy for me. So I would love to hear reviews and I'll try to be back as soon as I can! Thanks for reading:-)**

 **Side note: I just really want to say something. Have you guys seen Wayward Pines? It's an incredible show! Matt Dillon totally kills it in this show! I'm only on episode four, but I'm quickly getting through it. I would just like to recommened this show to anyone who loves thrillers or just loves Matt Dillon:-)**


	6. Please Read

**Hey everyone! Sorry to dissapoint but this is not an update! I just have a few minutes before I start to get too busy so I'll make this quick.**

 **This idea came came to me a few moments ago and I thought I would post it. I want y'all to send me in any questions that you have for me. I know this seems a bit odd that I would be doing this but I like to keep things interesting.**

 **It could be about my stories to anything personal you want to know about me. For example: My hair color to my dog's name. Or why I wrote a story a certain way to my age. It could be anything you want to know! All I ask is that you do not ask anything that can get me in trouble or can endanger my safety.**

 **You can send in as many questions you want.**

 **Again, I know it seems weird I'm doing this but I like to keep people on their toes and keep things interesting.**

 **If you don't want to do this then that's fine. I'll post the questions and the answers on the next update.**

 **So let the questions pour in! I'll be back by Sunday or Monday.**

 **Thank you:-)**


	7. My Brothers, My Solace

**Hey everyone, I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, but I promise that it's over now so I can update regulary for the next couple of weeks. I've got a couple of questions from my previous update which I'm happy to answer!**

 **What do you look like?: Well, I'm a little over 5'6'' and healthy looking. I have brown, medium-lengh, natural curly hair that can not be tamed. I have dark, brown eyes that are almost black. I wear these big-framed glasses that without them, I won't be able to see. I'm caucasian. I have a few freckles here and there throughout my body. I'm entering the elevenith grade this year and I'm sixteen.**

 **What story do you plan on doing next?: I was thinking about doing a hurt/comfort story after this one. I haven't come up with the plot or anything yet because I've been focused on this story. Maybe one of the gang gets severly hurt or diagnosed with a life-threatening disease. I really do not know yet.**

 **Thanks for sending in these questions! I love answering questions!**

 **Dedication: This one goes out to mycookiegirl. Thanks for the idea!**

Ponyboy's P.O.V.

 _BOOM!_

A roll of thunder reverberated outside followed by a flash of lightning that was visible through the thin fabric of the curtains.

This is what woke me up with my heart pounding in my chest, almost like it was trying to escape.

Another peal of thunder rolled throughout the night sky, making me breakout into a cold sweat. Ever since Dally was shot down at the lot, the thunder always reminded me of the gun shots that took his life.

I hated thunderstorms. I needed some sort of solace in this time.

I looked behind me and noticed that my brother Sodapop was unaffected by the storm. He was so serene and peaceful, that I hated to wake him. I hesitated, then was easily convinced after another crack of thunder sounded.

''Soda, wake up,'' I shook him and whispered softly.

He grumbled and only buried his face in his arms.

''Come on Soda!'' I said a little louder this time.

With this he finally opened his eyes, and stared at me. ''What's the matter Pony?'' he asked, agravated.

''T-there's a storm outside,'' I stumbled.

He gave me a look,'' Yeah, great observation.''

I rolled my eyes,'' Soda you know...''

''Go back to sleep Ponyboy.'' He sounded annoyed. He rolled over so his back was to me and closed his eyes.

''B-but Soda...''

''No Pony, go back to bed.''

I couldn't believe it. Sodapop was always there for me. He expects me to just calm down and go back to sleep? I know since I'm fourteen and still scared of thunderstorms that it's kind of wimpy. No one can help their fears.

Since he won't help I'll find something else.

I hop out of bed and wrapped the top blanket around me. I make my way to the kitchen.

Walking through the living room, I notice the rain beating down on the tin roof. Coming down in waves. A few cracks of thunder sends me sprinting through the living room and into the kitchen.

I locate the bottom cabinet near the sink and slide in. My little stature helps me fit,though I am stronger than my age.

The closed walls help me ignore the storm and and I try to control my breathing. I was to the point of hyperventilating. In my trying to clam myself down, I didn't hear the footsteps until they were right in front of the door.

The door opens and reveals a figure in the dark. At the same time, a peal of thunder errupts the night and I scream. Being frightened by both.

''What? Pony, it's me.'' Darry.

His voice was filled with both annoyance and concern.

I quickly realize my mistake and continued to calm myself down.

''S-sorry.'' My words stumble together.

''It's fine,'' he states,'' What are you doing here?''

''W-well, remember when I was little and afraid of thunder?''

He nodded his head.

''I used to hide here all the time. Ever since Dally got shot the fear came back and Soda just told me to go back to sleep. So I came here.''

He nodded again,'' Why didn't you come to me?''

''You wouldv'e done the same thing.''

He smiled,'' Well now, I won't. Come on''

He reached inside and grabbed me. He took me out and carried me bridal style to his room. When we got to his bed he threw me down and plopped beside me. He slung his arm around me and comforted me.

'' You don't think it's wimpy? We're greasers, we are suppose to be fearless.''

He smiled again,'' Everyone has fears Pony. Some people are better at hiding them.''

I leaned into his embrace. At this moment Sodapop stumbles in sniffling and rubbing his eyes. He notices Pony and sighs in relief. '' Pony! I was so worried. I thought something happened to you!''

I smiled and Darry nodded, moving aside so Soda could slide in.

Soda smiled and jumped in beside me, with me in between my two brothers. He slung his arm around me too so we were all connected somehow.

My fear ebbed knowing I was in the comfort of my brother's arms. Nothing could hurt me while I was with them. My brothers were my solace. My solace can not be shaken.

 **Finished! I hope you liked it! I really liked writing it. I love writing about brotherly love, it makes me happy! So again, thanks for everyone being so patient with me. It really helped not being rushed! You know what to do, review! Do I have to get on my knees and beg? Anyway, Thanks for reading:-)**


	8. Don't Let Them Know

**Hey everyone! I'd like to thank everyone for all the support so far! This one is going to be shorter but I'll promise a long one tomorrow. Enjoy!**

 **Dedication: This one is for Amanda. Thanks for the idea!**

Ponyboy's P.O.V.

The cool air blows throughout my hair while running down the track.

My feet pounding on the concrete, the burning sensation in my calves. It always gave me a feel of freedom. Yet today, I feel more exhausted than ever.

I struggle to keep my eyes open and my feet going. These past few days with school, track, and even home, have left me with sleepless nights. It's always one or the other. I could never catch a break.

I see my coach standing at the finish line with his timer, urging me on. I pick up my pace the best I could, and cross the finish line.

I stumble, slowing down, and put my hands on my knees, breathing hard. I stare at the ground, it was blurring in and out of focus.

''Curtis!'' yelled my coach.

I took one more deep breath and walked over.

''Not your best time, are you feeling okay?'' he had concern laced in his voice.

''I'll be fine Coach,'' I reasured him.

He didn't seem convinced, but nodded anyway. ''Why don't you take a ten minute break anyway, you deserve it.''

I smiled,'' Thanks Coach,''

He smiled and clapped me on the back. I about fell over from the pressure, but composed myself just in time.

I stumble all the way to the bench, and fell on it rather than sit. I grab my water bottle and gulped half it down, hoping it will make me feel better. It didn't. I leaned my back against the back of the bench and tried to calm myself down.

The world was going in and out of focus. My hands were trembling so badly that I made them into fists to stop the shaking. My knuckles turned white because of the struggle. I started breathing heavily. At this point I started to freak out.

Somone noticed me and yelled,'' Hey, he needs help!''

Coach reached me just as the world went black.

1111111111

I woke up in a cold sweat. I take in my surroundings and notice I'm in the nurse's office. Coach was sitting next tothe cot I was on while Nurse Paula sat at her desk.

''Well, look who's up.'' she smiled at me.

''W-what happened?'' My voice was weak.

''Well you fainted sweety. It seems the cause was exhaustion so all you need is a good night's sleep and you'll be all better.'' she flashed me a smile again.

''Thanks,''

Coach looked at me,'' I called your oldest brother, he'll be here shortly.''

I nodded my head right when he walked in.

He had a look of worry on his face but was quickly disminished when he layed eyes on me.

'' Oh good you're ok!'' he smiled at me.

I smiled back and pulled myself as not to get dizzy again.

''He's a tough one alright. One of the best I've got.'' Coach stated.

''He sure is,'' Darry agreed.

I finally got up and walked towards the door.

''Well we'll se ya.''Darry shook Coach's hand and waved at Nurse Paula.

We walked down the hallway and out to the car.

''Well Pony, you know if you don't feel well you can tell me.'' Darry looked at me.

''I know, I'm just stupid,'' I yawned and leaned my head against the window.

Darry smiled again,'' Why don't you go to sleep, I'll wake you once we get home.''

With that I let the darkness overtake me, and fell into a peaceful sleep.

 **Finished! I hope you liked it! It's not the best one I've done but I've had a lot of events happen today( good ones) and my mind is kinda distracted. Don't worry though, I'll write more tomorrow! So y'all know to review right? Please! Anyway, thanks for reading:-)**


	9. Poker Nights

**Hey guys! I'd like to thank everyone for all the support so far!Like I promised, this chapter will be longer than the last. Enjoy!**

 **Dedication: This one is for FrankElza. Thanks for the idea!**

Third Person P.O.V.

It was an evening filled with laughter, happiness, and, of course, shouts. Shouts from the gang of course. The Curtis parents were out on a date and wouldn't be home till late, so they left a sixteen-year old Darry in charge of his brothers. Though in reality, he was taking care of the whole gang.

Darry was in the kitchen cleaning up the mess they made during dinner, while Dally and Johnny were on the couch, quietly watching TV. Ten-year old Ponyboy was in the recliner watching Steve and Soda while they played poker. Two-bit, was of course, goofing off.

''I want to play,'' Ponyboy stated, getting out of the chair.

This caused Steve to roll his eyes. Even back then Steve thought Ponyboy to be a nuisance.

Sodapop mearly shook his head and glanced at Ponyboy.

Pony huffed and crossed his arms. He plopped down on the seat next to his brother and continued to watch.

Soda put on his best poker face while attempting to pull the ace from his shoe. It was all in vain when Steve kicked his foot and the card fell on the ground.

''Cheater!'' Steve called.

''Am not!'' Soda defended himself.

Steve smirked,'' Ok then, prove it.''

He put his elbow on the table and his hand towards his friend, indicating an arm wrestling contest.

Sodapop complied and placed his hand in his buddy's. They were neck and neck, or rather hand and hand, until Soda pushed one last time and victoriously pinned Steve's hand down.

''Yes!'' the young boy called out and threw his hands up.

''Whatever,'' Steve mumbled.

''Can I join?'' a small voice asked. Soda noticed his kid brother leaning on the table, flashing him his greenish-gray orbs.

He gave in with a smile and a nod. ''Yipee!'' the youngest yelped.

''What? Really Soda?'' Steve whined.

''Let him go against you one time Steve.'' Soda pleaded.

Steve was going to refuse again, then looked at Pony and got an idea. He smirked,'' One time.''

''Thank you,''

He motioned for Ponyboy to sit in the chair in front of him. Ponyboy complied and got in the position. Steve gripped his hand tightly causing Ponyboy to yelp.

''Hey be carefull Steve! Don't be too hard on him.'' Sodapop interjected.

''Ok ok,'' Steve said.

''Ready set go!''

Pony immeditly started to push while Steve just sat there, barely putting in any effort. He let the young boy struggle for a while before gripping his hand harder, and with a hard push of his arm, pinned his arm down so hard that the table vibrates.

''Oww!'' Ponyboy screamed.

He slid his arm out from under the older boy's hold and gripped his hand.

''Soda!'' he had tears running down his face. Soda ran over to him and put his arm around his brother.

''Was that necessarry,'' he half stated- half yelled.

All Steve did was roll his eyes. Soda continued to comfort him until his tears turned into sniffles. ''Better now?'' Soda asks in a soothing voice.

Pony nodded his head and angrily looked at Steve. Steve shrugged, inwardly smiling.

Soda noticed this and asked,'' Why don't you play poker with us little colt?''

Pony's eyes lit up and his frown quickly transformed into a grin. He pulled himself away from his brother's grip and dashed into the chair at the table.

Steve made a face and made an irritated noice. Soda flahed him a look that said 'deal with it'.

So Steve took a deep breath and sat down, shuffling the cards. While doing this, Soda explained the rules to young Pony and what to do. Ponyboy nodded his head in understanding and waited for Steve to deal. Steve did so and Pony held his hand of cards in front off him. He almost exposed his cards to the whole table but Soda quickly caught him and explained not to do that.

The three boys played for a while, laying cards down and giving eachother poker faces. Ponyboy failing greatly. He had the hugest grin on his face, this annoyed Steve.

Soda smirked and said,'' Sorry boys,'' he laid his hand of cards on the table and moved to scoop the chips toward him.

''Not so fast,'' Steve announced and laid his cards on the table, having a better hand than Soda.

He smiled and proceeded to do the same thing until Soda said, with amusement in his voice,'' Hold up Steve, look at Pony over here.''

Steve did so and frowned immeditly. Ponyboy had a full house! How is that possibe? This was his first time!

Steve sat there in shock while Ponyboy proceeded to grab all the chips in excitement.

''I won!'' he shouted, alerting the whole gang.

''Wait, Ponyboy beat you Steve?'' Two-bit burst out laughing. This caused the whole household to laugh.

''What's gotten into everyone?'' Darry came in and sat on the recliner.

Ponyboy ran over and climbed into his lap,'' I won poker Darry! I beat Steve and Soda!''

Darry made an excited face,'' You did!'' He hugged him and Ponyboy positioned himself on his oldest brother's lap. He leaned his head on his chest and proceeded to fall asleep.

''You know, he's not that great a poker champ!'' Steve shouted.

''You're right, just better than you!'' Two-bit joked.

This caused Steve to scowl.

The rest of the night, Steve tried to convince the gang that it was beginer's luck and he is not a poker champ.

Poor Steve, the gang will never let this go.

 **Finished! I hope you liked it! I'm sorry if the poker game was inaccurate and not very detailed. I've never played poker before so you get my predictiment. Anyway you guys know to review right? Well now you do! So please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading:-)**


	10. Allergies

**Thanks to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed for this story so far. Enjoy!**

 **Dedication: This one goes out to Pony'sgirlfriend. Thanks for the idea!**

Sodapop's P.O.V.

It was a beautiful day at the lot today. Birds were cherping, boys were playing, and bees were stinging.

It was such a beautiful day, that we decided to play football in the park. It was one of the rare days where Darry didn't have to work and the rest of the us were hanging out at the house.

We were all enjoying ourselves, playing football. Well, mostly just Me, my brothers, and Steve. Johnny was sitting by a tree with Dally while Two-bit was goofing off, running around and trying to tackle people for the fun of it.

''Touchdown!'' yells Darry when he crosses the makeshift line and throws the ball on the ground.

'''Yeah yeah,'' Steve and I were on the seperate team.

''I'm gonna go take a break,'' Ponyboy walked over to Johnny and Dally and sat down.

Steve and I continue to goof off. Seeing who can knock who to the ground first. I was victorious when Steve tripped and fel to the ground. I threw my hands in the air in victory when I heard an ''Owww!''

I look down at Steve to make sure he wasn't hurt and all he did was look at me in confusion.

Me being confused myself I turn my head in search for Pony. He was holding his arm. I run to him.

''Ponyboy, are you hurt?'' My voice was shaking due to me being worried.

''I think I got stung by a bee.'' I noticed a change in his voice. It was like he was straining to speak.

I turn his arm over to examine the sting and gasped at what I saw instead. The sting was a huge bump and was more red than a fire truck. That's not what did it though. All throughout his arm were big, red bumps that looked painful to the touch. The bumps seemed to lead all the way to his throat and out to his body.

He started to grab at his throat and also started to struggle breathing.

In this moment I quickly realize what was happening. Ponyboy was having an allergic reaction to the bee sting.

''Darry, hurry! We need to get him to the hospital!''

Darry ran over to check out what was happening and, coming to the same conclusion, rushed to get the truck.

The rest of the boys began to surround us and gave soothing words to Ponyboy. Pony, meanwhile, was still grabbing at his throat and scratching at his bumps. He was sill breathing which is a good sign.

Darry finally swung the truck around and we all piled in. Steve and I helped Pony into the truck. We raced to the hospital, praying that we would make it in time.

1111111111

''Family of Ponyboy Curtis?'' asked a doctor, walking into the ER waiting room.

Darry and I stood up and the doctor walked over.

''Hello I'm Dr. White.''

I'm Darrel and this is Soda.'' Darry introduced us.

Dr. White smiled,'' Well Ponyboy will be okay. He seemed to have an allergic reaction to the bee sting and we treated it just as his throat was about to close. With the information that he is allergic to bees, Ponyboy will need to carry an EpiPen with him where ever he goes. I'll get a nurse to show you how to use it. We have Ponyboy in the ER on a breathing mask, but he should be discharged within a couple of hours.''

Darry and I smiled, releaved that he will be okay.

We were led back into the ER and to Ponyboy.

He was laying in a bed closed off by curtains, with a breathing mask on his face.

''Ponyboy! We were so worried.''

He turned towards us and smiled, though it was hard to tell with the mask on.

We went over to him and we all group hugged. Pulling back, we all smiled at eachother, just grateful everything will be okay.

 **Finished! Hope you liked it! I'm sorry if it's so short and not the best. I know that everyone has different reactions to allergies, so I made it to the most common allergic reactions. Also, I don't think that EpiPens were around back in the '60s, but let's go with it! Please Review! I love to hear what people think! Thanks for reading:-)**


	11. I Know I'm Not Soda But

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in the past few days. The only excuse I have is that I was too lazy. Thanks to every one who has reviewed, favorited, and followed this story so far. Enjoy!**

 **Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to mycookiegirl. Thanks for the idea!**

Darry's P.O.V.

Stuffing my shirt into my jeans, I get ready to leave.

Grocery shopping isn't the most wonderful chore to participate in,but it needed to be done. I finish getting dress and exit my bedroom and enter the kitchen to gather the list.

''Soda, are you ready?'' I yell into the living room.

''Yeah...'' he responds.

I walk into the room and notice him speaking to Ponyboy on the couch. Ponyboy decided not to come with us. Whether out of laziness or trying to escape the torture, I don't know. How I wish to be in that positon again.

''Well come on Soda. You know what to do Ponyboy. If something happens, don't hesitate to call 911. If you need to go somewhere quick, Ms. Mathews would let you in.'' I inform him.

He rolled his eyes,'' Geez Darry, you act like I've never satyed home alone before. Besides, you'll only be gone for an hour or so.''

I smiled,'' Well, we gotta head out. Bye Pony,'' I rub his hair and headed out the door.

I heard Soda say his goodbye and we walk to the truck, and leave.

1111111111111

Steve's P.O.V.

Walking down the road, kicking a crumpled can, I contemplate what led me here. My old man kicked me out. Of course he always does, this time isn't any different.

With no where other to go, I head towards my best friend Sodapop's house. This is my only place for refuge. The only place I feel safe in. Sometimes I slip up and call it my home, because that's what it feels like.

Continuing to walk, the house finally comes in view and I sigh in relief. Relishing the thought of refuge.

My first thought coming into the front door is empty. The whole place seemed empty of life. No one seemed to be home. I was proved wrong, however, when I turned my head, and layed eyes upon a sleeping Ponyboy.

I rolled my eyes and let out a groan. The tag-along seemed to be the only one home. I would prefer Darry over this kid.

Even though my annoyance was very high, I sit in the recliner and don't bother to wake him. I turn the TV on, though on low volume. I didn't want to wake him and he annoy me more.

Hearing a mumble, I turn my head and notice Ponyboy flailing and mumbling incoherent things in his sleep. He was having a nightmare.

I was in a situation where I didn't know what to do. I felt bad that he was having a nightmare, but I couldn't comfort him. He didn't need me.

I felt worse though, when he started to shout for both of his brothers. I didn't think that I could ever feel this bad for the tag-along. After much debate, I went over to the couchand sat on the edge.

''Ponyboy, wake up,'' I say in a soothing voice and lightly shake him.

He eventually opens his eyes and whispers, ''Soda?''

''Uhh close,'' I tell him.

He seemed confused by this, and opened his eyes more.

''Steve?'' he questions. I reach out and place my arm on his shoulders.

''Yeah, umm, do you want to talk about it?'' I kept swallowing profusely, me being nervous and all.

He hesitates,'' Ummm, just a nightmare,'' He wouldn't look me in the lips were quivering, he looked like he was about to burst out crying.

''Look Ponyboy, I know we don't always get along, but no one should have to experiance this alone.''

At this, he looked at me, and before I even had time to register it, he wrapped his arms around me, and put his head on my chest.

Shocked, I wrap my arms around him and lean back on the couch.

He sniffles into my chest and I continue to hold him. We stay like that for minutes, yet it felt like hours.

It was strange, I didn't feel annoyed towards Ponyboy in that moment. I just felt sadness and an urge. A brotherly urge that is.

After a few more minutes, Ponyboy detatched himself from me and looked up.

''I-I'm sorry,'' he apologizes.

''That's fine, I know how it feels.'' I reassure him.

He smiled at me,'' Thanks for doing this and all.''

I nodded my head. Suddenly, I think of all the teasing if any of the gang finds out about this.

''Ummm, we can keep this to ourselves right? We don't have to tell anyone.''

Ponyboy nodded in agreement,''Yeah, no one has to know about it.''

In the moment, we smile at eachother. Even though we're not going to tell anyone about this, we will never forget about it either.

 **And done! I hope you enjoyed it! I have some sad news to tell. Due to school starting in a few days, I will not be able to update as frequently as I have been. I know, I hate it. But I promise I will update at least once a week. I may be able to do it twice, but it all depends on school days. So if every one is patient with me on the updates, I may update more than once. Anyway, I love to hear what people have to say, so review! Don't be shy! Thanks for reading:-)**

 **Side note: Finally finished Wayward Pines the other day. All I have to say is WHY! You know what I'm talking about if youv'e seen the season finale. Matt Dillon was amazing in it though! He's always amazing so... It was a shame that that happened to him, like his character in The Outsiders. Oh well, amazing show!**


	12. What Are You Thankful For?

**Hey guys! Thank you to everyone who has supported this story so far! Enjoy!**

 **Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to treadonme. Thanks for the idea!**

Third Person P.O.V.

The living room was filled with laughter, a sweet aroma loomed in the kitchen, and football played on the TV. What day was this? Thanksgiving of course!

Darry, Ponyboy, and occasionly Sodapop, were in the kitchen. Making the Thanksgiving meal for everyone to feast on. The rest of the gang were in the living room, watching football and cracking jokes. Well, mostly cracking jokes, the game a mere background to the setting.

Of course, our wise-cracking greaser was the main source for the jokes.

This was one of the rare times where everyone could enjoy themselves and could forget all about their troubles and problems. Especially Darry, the one who breaks his back trying to make a living and support his brothers. He was all smiles today while he stirred the mash potatoes.

Even Dally, who never even cracks a smile, was grinning while speaking to Johnny.

This was always Ponyboy's favorite holiday. Sure Christmas was a close second, but there was nothing he loved most then sitting around the table, eating till he puked, and telling everyone what he was thankful for.

Steve and Soda were, as usual, playing poker and eyeing the kitchen, waiting for the glory words so they can stack their plates full of food and no one can scold them for doing so.

This words finally came as Darry yelled,''Come and get it!''

There was a race to the kitchen as the boys piled in and tryed to get the juiciest leg, or the hottest roll. It was like a bunch of savages who never saw food before, so Darry had to occasionly push someone away or yell to calm down.

Everyone gorged in the food. There was cranberry sauce, stuffing, gravy, squash, yams, green beans, rolls, peas, mashed potatoes, and most importantly, the prized turkey. Everyone got their side dishes and sat down, waiting for Darry to cut the turkey.

The moment came and Darry stood at the head of the table, knife and fork in hand. He started to cut the turkey and everyone cheered. Handing out pieces, the gang recieved them gratefully and set them on their plates. The last one was given out and Darry sat down in satisfaction.

Two-bit was about to dig in before Ponyboy stopped him,'' Woah we have to say Grace!''

He set his fork back down and waited for the blessing. ''Alright, join hands.''

A few of the boys groaned, but after a minute, reluctantly joined hands. They all bowed their heads, even Dally, and Darry began. He prayed for God to bless the food and to thank Him for the meal. With an amen, everyone raised their heads and finally dug in.

The table was filled with laughter and happiness while everyone told stories and ate their food.

There were seconds, even thirds, as the gang feasted on the food. Finally, the lunch came to an end and everyone was filled with delicous food. A few were even holding their stomachs, leaning back in their chairs.

''Well that was delicous, Darry.'' Sodapop complemented.

Darry smiled at him, silently thanking him.

Ponyboy spoke up,'' Well is it time?''

Two-bit was confused,'' Time for what?''

'' To go around the table and tell everyone what we're thankful for.''

Everyone groaned, minus the Curtis brothers. '' Come on guys, we do this every Thanksgiving. Mom and Dad started it.'' Sodapop chiped in.

There was a moment of silence, then eventually, the guys nodded their heads.

Ponyboy smiled,'' Great, I'll even start. Ummm, I'm thankful for all my friends and family. For the gang, who are my best friends. Also, my brothers who've been through thick and thin with me.''

His brothers smiled back at him. Soda reaching over and squeezing his hand. ''Well, I'm thankful for my brothers also and Darry who sacrificed college to take care of us.'' Soda said.

Darry,'' Well, I'm thankful for a roof over our heads, and even though I work really hard for it, at least we're not on the streets,''

The rest of the gang were pretty much the same answers. They were thankful for the gang and Curtis brothers. Well, one greaser had to add something different.

''I'm thankful for blondes and booze,'' Two-bit stated.

This caused the boys to burst out laughing and a few amens. Darry, though, just stared at him, shaking his head.

After everyone calmed down enough, Darry shouted,''Who wants pie!''

Everyone, of course, shouted yes. He and Ponyboy brought out the pies and the boys dug in.

This was one Thanksgiving to remember. Everyone was joyful and happy. It's always good to forget your worries every once in a while. The evening was concluded with laughter, and thankfulness. No one was to forget this day, it was the best one in a while.

 **Finished! I hope you liked it! I really liked writing it! I probably won't be able to update in a few days, due to school starting tomorrow. Wish me luck tomorrow! I hate first days... Anyway I hope this chapter is satisfactory. I probably got two hours of sleep last night because my medical conditon never rests! So I'm running low on energy. Anyway, please review! I love reviews! Thanks for reading:-)**

 **I am reopening suggestions. I'm running low on ideas from people so if you want me to continue writing this story, send some in! If I don't get a lot, I'm just going to write a few more chapters then end it. I kinda want to start another story but I'm stuck with this one. If I get a lot of suggestions, then I will continue with this story and push away the other idea for a while. So let the ideas pour in!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that it's been a week since I updated, it's been a busy, crazy week. I'm sorry to say that this isn't an update either.**

 **After much debate with myself, I've decided to let this story come to an end. Due to school, home, lack of reviews, etc... I just don't really have the time to write anymore and when I do I'm tired, and just plain lazy to. I'm sorry if you were actually enjoying this story.**

 **I have been thinking about writing another story that I've been wanting to write for a while, but I really don't know if I want to write that story or something else. If I do, then it won't actually be posted until a few weeks from now and updates will be slow. But I promise it will be a great story because it will be very personal to me. So I would love for you guys to be patient with me.**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who has supported me through this story! I really appreciate everyone's reviews, follows, and favorites.**

 **I hate to cut a story off like this but I'm not really motivated to write one big finale as a last chapter and I could only get away for a few minutes.**

 **So again, I won't be able to write for another few weeks, but I will still be on fanfiction and review on people's stories.**

 **Well, that's about all. Thanks for reading:-)**


End file.
